


Zombie

by DevonShea



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 04:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16381526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevonShea/pseuds/DevonShea
Summary: Hunith witnesses the morning after.





	Zombie

The zombie reached for the cereal with its eyes half shut, shuffling over to the next cabinet that held the bowls.  Hunith smiled over the top of her coffee cup as she watched it blindly pour milk in the bowl before it shuffled over to the table and sat across from her, a yawn cracking its face.  She waited until it had eaten a few bites before she asked, "Did you enjoy yourself last night? You got in pretty late."  
  
Merlin raised his head and slowly blinked a few times before he grinned, her words slowly registering with his sleep-deprived brain.  "Mum, from now on Will and I are going to every concert the Knights give that we can possibly make."

**Author's Note:**

> Merlin belongs to Shine and the BBC.


End file.
